Snow Pellets
by Kirika Hunting
Summary: Aku hanya berharap. Berharap kalau kau tetap disini, melihat butiran salju yang menumpuk dengan tenangnya.  DMHP


Disclaimer: JK. Rowling  
Warning: OOC, alur kecepeten, typo, DMHP, slash, dsb :P

**-ooooo-**  
_**...Seberapa banyakkah salju yang turun di pijakkan bumi ini...**_  
_**...Semurni apakah butiran kristal putih yang selalu kita lihat di musim dingin ini...**_  
_**...Perlukah diketahui...**_  
_**...Sebanyak dan semurni itulah cintaku padamu...**_

**-ooooo-**

Tubuhnya cadas menantang angin yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia berlari, entah kemana. Tak seorang pun mampu mencegahnya, semua orang menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan pada pangeran Slytherin itu. Salju pun tak bisa menghentikannya berlari. Ia terus berlari, mencari seseorang, yang entah dimana orang itu berada.

_**...Kemana kah arah...**_  
_**...Jika tujuan hanya persimpangan tak pasti...**_  
_**...Biar hati yang menjadi mata angin...**_

Pemuda bermata kelabu itu hanya bermodalkan insting untuk menemukan seseorang yang sedang dicarinya, semua teman-temannya tak mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan akhirnya, langkahnya terhenti. Melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang dibiarkan tak beraturan. Untuk beberapa detik tadi, pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum. Ternyata orang dihadapannya inilah yang mampu mencegahnya untuk berlari. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menepuk kecil punggung remaja lelaki yang ada di depannya sekarang. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang, memperlihatkan kehangatan di mata emeraldnya.

"Malfoy!" sapa pemuda berkacamata itu. Draco tersenyum mendengar suaranya, ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Harry, "Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Harry dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin menghampirimu," jawab Draco sambil tersenyum ke arah Harry. Harry terdiam seribu bahasa, ia hanya menatap Draco dengan heran, "Keberatan, Harry?" tanya Draco sambil mengucapkan panggilan barunya terhadap Harry Potter. Pemuda dengan bekas luka sambaran petir yang ada di dahinya ini terdiam sebentar melihat kelakuan mantan musuhnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia menggeleng.

"Kenapa harus keberatan? Tentu saja tidak, Draco!" balas Harry dengan senyum yang membuat sekujur tubuh Draco terasa hangat. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sangat senang ketika Harry memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Hubungannya dengan Harry memang bisa dibilang akrab akhir-akhir ini. Detik-detik ketika Harry melawan Voldemort, disanalah hubungan mereka mulai membaik. Harry yang menyelamat Draco dua kali, dan tentu saja Draco juga telah menyelamatkan nyawa Harry satu kali. Saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain, hal itu lah yang membuat hubungan mereka makin membaik. Dan tiga bulan lalu, ketika dunia sihir meneriakan suara kemenangan, ketika Voldemort sudah tiada. Disanalah Draco mematung, memandang sang pahlawan dari kejauhan. Ia menghela nafas lega, karena melihat pemuda berkacamata itu kembali ke Hogwarts dengan selamat. Draco tak habis-habisnya untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada merlin. Entah apa jadinya kalau ia tak bisa melihat pemuda itu seumur hidupnya.

Sebetulnya, ia mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Harry. Ia tertarik dengan Harry semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia menyadari kalau ia sangat mencintai Harry ketika di tahun ke enam. Namun ia hanya diam. Menyimpan dan mengunci perasaan terlarangnya itu didalam lubuk hatinya.

Terlarang?

Betulkah ini terlarang? Kenapa? Bukankah ini tak adil? Ketika cinta tak memilih jenis kelamin, cinta pun menjadi terlarang.

Pemuda bangsawan itu melirik ke samping, memandang wajah sang pahlawan yang dicintainya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu yang sedang menatap langit, mengamati tiap butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Sesekali ia menutup matanya, merasakan kristal bening yang jatuh di permukaan wajahnya.

_**...Kebisuan pun berdinding...**_  
_**...Memisahkan dan membatasi...**_  
_**...Mengasingkan kita ke tempat kedap suara...**_  
_**...Bahkan nurani pun tak dapat didengar...**_

Pemuda bermata emerald itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Tubuhnya bergetar walaupun hanya sesaat. Matanya tertutup rapat, begitupun juga kakinya yang merapat dengan dadanya. Draco tak tega melihat Harry yang kedinginan seperti itu, ia melepas syal nya yang berwarna hijau Slytherin dan melingkarinya di leher milik Harry. Sosok pemuda yang berambut hitam itu menatap Draco, tanda tak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Pakai saja, kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku, Harry," ucap Draco yang seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam fikiran Harry. Lelaki yang ada dihadapannya pun kembali memperlihatkan senyuman hangatnya, "Dan, jika kau mau... Tangan kananmu bisa masuk dalam jaketku, kalau kau kedinginan," Harry mendelik mendengar kata-kata Draco. Pangeran Slytherin itu selalu berhasil membuat sang pahlawan dunia sihir ini selalu kaget. Dengan wajah yang memerah -entah karena apa- Harry pun menangguk kecil. Ia segera mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari jaketnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jaket hitam milik Draco. Tangan kiri Draco pun dengan perlahan memasuki kantong jaketnya, menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya dengan erat. Sangat erat. Menghias setiap gerakkan tanpa kata-kata. Keheningan, terdengar indah dengan caranya sendiri.

Draco melihat Harry yang ada disampingnya. Sekarang, senyum membayang di wajah Harry. Mata emeraldnya, bibir merahnya, membuat pemuda itu semakin menawan. Menggertakan dada Draco tanpa izin. Mengajarkan sebuah keindahan pada Draco. Hei, perlukah keindahan dipelajari? Entahlah.

Sebulan.

Hanya sebulan lagi waktu mereka bersama. Karena upacara kelulusan akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi. Dan kalian tahu apa artinya? Draco sudah tak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Harry. Dan karena ini lah ia tadi berlari, mengerjar dia yang sekarang ada disampingnya, sedang ada dalam genggamannya. Draco bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanya sekarang, saat ini juga.

"Harry," tegur Draco yang memecahkan keheningan. Harry menoleh ke pemuda yang ada disampingnya, "Ya, Draco?" tanya nya dengan lembut.

Draco menghela nafas sesaat. Mengeluarkan segenap kekuatan, "Aku... Mencintaimu, Harry," ucap Draco. Mata emerald milik Harry melebar, menatap mata kelabu milik pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, "Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu... Harry James Potter!" tutur Draco yang kali ini lebih lantang. Harry masih memandang pemuda berambut pirang ini dengan heran, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Aku..." Harry yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa pun kini mulai mengucapkan sesuatu, "Aku pun mencintaimu, Draco," lanjutnya. Draco menatap Harry dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Jawaban yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di fikirannya. Setahu Draco, Harry sudah mempunyai orang yang dicintainya, Ginny Weasley.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco dengan heran, "Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai Ginny?" Harry menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membalas pertanyaan kedua dari Draco.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya Draco," jelas Harry, "Dan kau lah orang yang sangat aku cintai," lanjut Harry yang sambil menatap lekat ke sepasang mata bola kelabu milik Draco.

Draco tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk memeluk pemuda yang lebih kecil dari dirinya itu. Memeluknya, membiarkannya dan dirinya tak mengenal dinginnya salju.

_**...Aku hanya ingin disini...**_  
_**...Di sisimu...**_  
_**...Bersamamu...**_  
_**...Tak terkikis oleh ruang dan waktu...**_

Dalam pelukan hangat itu, terlihat sekali kalau mereka begitu mencintai satu sama lain. Draco melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusap rambut Harry yang seperti malam hari. Lalu, ia mengusap wajah Harry, rona wajah Harry mengingatkannya pada pagi hari. Dan akhirnya, tangannya mengusap lembut bibir merah milik Harry. Merah, bagaikan lambang warna dari asrama yang ditinggalinya, Gryffindor. Masih dengan menatap mata Slytherin milik Harry, Draco mempertipis jaraknya dengan Harry.

_**...Ku temukan pagi di rona wajahmu...**_  
_**...Ku temukan malam di kelam rambutmu...**_  
_**...Ku temukan semangat di merah bibirmu...**_  
_**...Ku temukan kehangatan di mata emeraldmu...**_  
_**...Ku temukan kehidupan...**_  
_**...Di dalam dirimu...**_

Ciuman itu terjadi dengan singkat. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan, sambil tertawa kecil. Akhirnya mereka bersatu, setelah banyaknya ujian yang dulu menimpa mereka. Tangan Draco kembali memeluk Harry, seakan tak rela untuk melepaskannya. Harry pun membalas pelukan Draco. Menutup matanya. Merasakan kehangatan yang ada di dada bidang milik Draco. Menumpahkan segala rasa cinta mereka yang terpendam dalam satu pelukan erat.

_**...Ketika engkau berganti kita...**_  
_**...Ketika dua menjadi satu...**_  
_**...Tak ada lagi berapa dan siapa diantara kita...**_  
_**...Hanya ada kita, satu...**_

"Udara semakin dingin disini, love," Harry termenung kaget mendengar panggilan kekasih barunya untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Kita pulang?" tanya Harry.

"Sebetulnya aku mau kita berlama-lama disini, menyaksikan butiran salju yang perlahan menumpuk dengan tenang," balas Draco yang sok romantis, tapi itulah ciri khas seorang Malfoy, "Tapi aku tak mungkin melihat mu kedinginan seperti ini," lanjut Draco. Harry pun tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan cengiran khas-nya. Draco bangun dari tempat duduknya terlebih dahulu, lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Harry berdiri. Tangan kiri Harry meraihnya, dan walaupun Harry sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi, tangan Harry masih berada di genggaman tangan kokoh milik Draco Malfoy. Mereka telah menjadi satu, dan tak ada satu pun yang mampu memecahkan mereka. Entah takdir memihak mereka atau tidak. Yang mereka tahu, mereka bisa lebih mengenal kehidupan, ketika mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan seperti ini. Harry yang terlihat kedinginan, membuat Draco menyelipkan tangannya dan tangan Harry yang ada di genggamannya ke dalam kantong jaket hitam milik pemuda bangsawan itu.

Harry, maupun Draco, mereka tersenyum bersamaan. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari hari ini, bagi mereka berdua.

**-ooooo-**

**THE END**

**-ooooo-**

**(A/N)**

_Iseng2 buat oneshoot~~! XDD Ini aku buat cerita nya kemarin jam 10 sampe jam 12an,, soalnya gak bisa tidur,, wkwkwk XDD Kayaknya alurnya biasa2 ajj yak QAQ tapi Rika udah berusaha untuk membuat alur yang apa adanya seperti ini ^^a,, rencananya mau di buat sekuel. Hehe, tapi entahlah :D Tunggu dapat ilham dulu LOL. Aku dapet ide ini soalnya habis dengerin lagu Kutsuzure sama terinspirasi dari Andrei Aksana, the singing author~! XD Oke oke, mungkin segini aja ^^a Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya minna-san~~! *hugs hugs* m(_ _)m_


End file.
